


Pandora

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: Pandora [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Actually I'm sorry for everything, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And now I'm adding to the confusion by writing a/b/o fic where they ARE werewolves, Biting, Bukkake, Comeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Facials, How do you warn for them not being werewolves during sex, I know a lot of people are confused about a/b/o, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Or I mean like they're always werewolves but, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, a lot of come okay, look there is just, no one gets furry, these are things you should know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Youngjae is the young, newly appointed Alpha of his pack when he's called away on urgent business. Par for the course, except that suddenly his mate back home is in heat--and Youngjae doesn't know who's going to take care of him until he can rush back and solve the problem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> This happened:
> 
>  
> 
> And then this happened. THE WORLD BUILDING IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING EVER JUST FYI but um hey it's in the service of porn :D?
> 
> (Thank you to [anoneknewmoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose) for the beta, ilu bb ♥)

There's come in Daehyun's hair when Youngjae finally pushes through the door to his chambers. 

He's already expecting to see Daehyun on the bed, naked and hard and desperate, but expectation never quite lives up to reality and Youngjae sucks in a breath when he sees how Daehyun is quite literally _painted_ with come. 

"Look at you," Youngjae murmurs, dropping his shoes by the door and tearing everything off as quickly as he can. "Look at you, Daehyun--"

Daehyun gasps when Youngjae makes it to the bed, eyes large and wet and thankful. Youngjae wipes a smear of come away from Daehyun's mouth, bringing it to his own finger to taste.

"I was good," Daehyun whispers, whimpering when Youngjae climbs on top of him and begins to lick at his skin slowly, cleaning him up. "I was so good, I didn't touch myself--"

"Shhhh," Youngjae says, kissing Daehyun long and deep, tasting the muted flavors of the rest of the pack mingling in their mouths. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I had to leave. You know I wouldn't have left if it wasn't a matter of life or death."

"I know," Daehyun says. His cock looks painfully hard, sticky and wet and pulsing against Youngjae's stomach. "Is everything okay?"

"For now," Youngjae says, wrapping his hand around Daehyun. He hates leaving when any omega is in heat, but it's so much worse when it's his mate. _So_ much worse. He hates thinking of how desperate Daehyun must have felt, trying to sate the lust with other pack members and never having it be quite enough. "It doesn't matter. Right now I just need to take care of you."

"They took care of me," Daehyun gasps, arching up and whining as Youngjae brushes his thumb over the head of Daehyun's cock. "They tried, they said they'd do anything I wanted but I wanted to wait for--for--" Daehyun groans, coming into Youngjae's hand, hot and wet. Youngjae nuzzles along Daehyun's neck, still lapping at his skin. Daehyun's erection doesn't wilt for even a moment; Youngjae knows he's going to have a long night trying to give Daehyun some relief. 

"Daehyun," Youngjae sighs, pushing his own hard cock against Daehyun's slick thigh. "You have to get over this. If I'm not around, you can't let yourself suffer like this." 

"It's not the same," Daehyun says, rolling his hips up to match Youngjae's thrusts. Youngjae's cockhead catches on the head of Daehyun's and they both groan at the same time, gripping each other tightly. "And you said, you said if I didn't touch myself then I'd be a good boy--"

"God, Daehyun, not when you're in _heat_ ," Youngjae says, shaking his head and then beginning to lick his way down Daehyun's stomach. Daehyun smells amazing, charred cedar and frangipani, the thick, clinging smells that Youngjae associates with Daehyun and Daehyun alone. The smells that always awaken the part of him that wants to take and fuck and own. "Promise me you'll never do that again." 

Daehyun sighs. "Promise," he mutters, but Youngjae hears a hint of disappointment hidden behind the words. Youngjae bites down on Daehyun's stomach, giving in to the urge to dominate with his actions instead of his words. Later, he can tell Daehyun how stupid that is, risking his health just because he wants to push his own boundaries and make Youngjae happy at the same time. Right now, Youngjae needs to make sure the scent of the rest of the pack comes _off_ his mate. Immediately. 

"Who fucked you?" Youngjae says, licking around the head of Daehyun's cock, hollowing his lips and sucking down all the pre-come that's dripping down the length. Daehyun arches again, crying out, throwing his head back with pleasure. "Tell me." 

"Are they--ah!--are they going to get in trouble?" Daehyun manages. Youngjae pulls back off, nuzzling at the base of Daehyun's cock, licking at the come that's managed to pool on his stomach. 

"Of course not, they were taking care of you," Youngjae says, even though right now the wolf inside of him is furious. Right now he wants to cover Daehyun with bruises and bitemarks to show that Daehyun is _his_ , that no one is allowed to touch him except Youngjae. Youngjae presses his fingertips into Daehyun's thighs and reminds himself that these are the members of Youngjae's pack that Daehyun sent for. These are their friends, and the ones Daehyun trusted to take care of him while Youngjae was called away and he unexpectedly found himself in heat. Youngjae reminds himself that as the mate of the alpha, Daehyun is here, in the palace, and he has guards around him at all times and no one will ever, ever hurt Daehyun unless Daehyun asks for it. 

"I called for Yongguk first," Daehyun gasps, squirming as Youngjae sucks him down again. "I thought he'd be enough." Youngjae's captain of the guard--kind, trustworthy, and fiercely loyal. Youngjae nods, looking up at Daehyun to show that he approves. "And then when he was tired, I asked for, um, Jongup--I thought, because he's so strong." Youngjae growls in the back of his throat, and then winces at himself. 

"Sorry," he says, pulling off and pressing a kiss into Daehyun's thigh. Daehyun sighs, his fingers clenched in Youngjae's hair. "I'm not mad. Jongup is a good choice. Just. You know. Mate." 

"I know," Daehyun says, and he looks down at Youngjae with such adoration that Youngjae can't resist crawling back up to kiss him again. "He was good, he practically bent me in half when I asked him to, but he's not you." Youngjae licks at the shell of Daehyun's ear before crawling back down and picking up where he left off.

"Who else?" Youngjae says, beginning to clean off the inside of Daehyun's thighs. The smells are stronger here, practically tangible, and now that Daehyun has given names Youngjae can begin to differentiate them, to pick out his individual wolves from the tangle of _pack_ and _us_.

"Junhong," Daehyun moans, spreading his legs eagerly as Youngjae gets closer and closer to his hole. Youngjae smirks. Junhong is a young wolf, barely-of-age. He's tall and handsome but as far as Youngjae knows he's seen maybe three heat cycles since his induction into the pack as a full member. 

"How was he? Did he even know what to do?"

"I--ah--he was a little overwhelmed," Daehyun says. He shudders as Youngjae spreads him open, dipping into him gently with two fingers. He's slick inside, warm and hot and full of the scent of Youngjae's pack and normally that might be comforting but right now Youngjae needs Daehyun to be his and his alone. 

"Did you show him what to do?" Youngjae asks, before leaning down and curling his tongue around the rim of Daehyun's hole. Daehyun's whines are high and desperate and needy as Youngjae begins to clean him out with his tongue. 

"I--he's really big," Daehyun whimpers. "Once he finally got his confidence up, he just slammed into me, and held me down, and--"

"Hold yourself open for me," Youngjae murmurs, listening to Daehyun but distracted by more important concerns, like how he needs to get his tongue farther inside Daehyun's ass. Daehyun reaches down, rearranging himself with his legs pushed to his chest, cock leaking profusely again. Youngjae knows he can get Daehyun to come with only his tongue if Youngjae can just get deeper. "Yeah," Youngjae rumbles, once Daehyun's in position. He presses down on Daehyun's legs, watching Daehyun open up. Daehyun whines, arching his neck back.

"Youngjae--I need---I need you to fuck me." Daehyun gasps as Youngjae pushes his tongue inside him again. "I need it so bad, the whole time Junhong was inside me I was thinking about you--"

"Good," Youngjae growls. He can feel Daehyun's legs starting to tremble, so he adds a single finger, dipping in and out, shallow and teasing. Daehyun trembles even harder and then Youngjae feels Daehyun clench down on his tongue and Youngjae draws away. Daehyun groans as he comes again, his ass pulsing around the tip of Youngjae's finger. Youngjae licks around it, enjoying the way the muscles shift and move, the way it makes Daehyun cry out. 

Youngjae sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then pushing Daehyun's legs apart. He takes Daehyun's sticky cock gently in his mouth, rolling his tongue across the tip and swallowing. Daehyun shivers, still on edge but momentarily sated. Youngjae loves him when he's like this--ready, aching, desperate for it. He loves it when all Daehyun wants is to be touched and loved and fucked. As the alpha, Youngjae's slept with a lot of omegas, but Daehyun is in a class of his own. He'd thought Daehyun was beautiful the first time he'd seen him; running with another pack, his honey-brown coat sleek and perfect in the moonlight. Human Daehyun was even more stunning, and Youngjae had almost proposed that very night before cooler heads prevailed. 

Youngjae thinks about Yongguk and Himchan both holding him back that night, and smiles to himself. Then he lets Daehyun's cock slip out of his mouth, leaning up for a kiss so that Daehyun can taste himself on Youngjae's tongue. When they part, it's sticky and sweet, Daehyun's lips as red as elderberries. 

"There's someone you forgot to mention," Youngjae murmurs, cradling Daehyun's head in both hands as he feels Daehyun begin to settle now that he smells more like his mate. There'd been another scent that Youngjae had picked up, though, and Daehyun hadn't given his name on the list. 

"I did?" Daehyun says. He licks his lips, frowning in concentration for a moment before his brow clears. "Oh," he says, a blush stealing across his cheeks. "Right. Himchan." 

Youngjae tsks. Himchan is the pack's Beta, their official peace-keeper and arbitrator. The position requires a wolf who is well-known and liked by all, but also willing to be ruthless when necessary. Youngjae had been quietly furious with jealousy when his new mate had developed a crush on the pack's older, charming Beta, but they'd long ago figured out the answer to that particular problem. 

"Don't 'oh, Himchan,' me," Youngjae warns, nipping at Daehyun's neck. "You should be happy that I trust him enough not to be angry right now." Himchan is welcome in their bed whenever Youngjae allows it--which is often--but Daehyun normally doesn't spend time with him alone. Youngjae thinks he would be far more furious if he didn't know that no matter who Himchan plays with, his heart belongs to Yongguk.

"You know I'll never be the person he really wants," Daehyun says, tilting his neck back in a languid show of submission. Youngjae rumbles, pleased, and nips harder at Daehyun's neck. "He loves us, but. Not like he loves Yongguk." 

"One of these days Yongguk will get over his position and realize he's allowed to have a mate," Youngjae agrees. He draws away, admiring his handiwork and running his fingers over the pink and purple marks left on Daehyun's neck. 

"He's just trying to protect Himchan," Daehyun says. "You know he is. He doesn't want to put him in danger."

"But Himchan's _already_ in danger, he's the pack's Beta, he's already--" Youngjae shakes his head. "God, why are we even talking about this right now? I should be fucking you into the mattress, we can talk about Bbang and Guk later."

Daehyun bites his lip, rolling over onto his stomach so that he's presenting his ass to Youngjae. Youngjae growls instinctively, and Daehyun smiles, ducking his head. Youngjae can't stop the urge that compels him to climb on top of Daehyun, to rut against his ass and bite the back of his neck and sigh in pleasure as Daehyun officially signals his submission. Daehyun groans, lifting them both as he balances himself on his elbows and knees, pushing back eagerly against Youngjae's cock. 

"God, Youngjae, please fuck me," Daehyun murmurs. "Please. Just fill me up, I've been waiting so long--"

Youngjae sits back on his heels, pressing one hand down on Daehyun's lower back. He runs his hands over the thick flesh of Daehyun's ass, letting his fingernails sharpen just enough to leave trails of red, stinging lines. Then he retracts them, pushing his fingers inside of Daehyun only to feel a thick, slippery wetness. 

"You're so wet," Youngjae breathes, because even though that's just the way Daehyun is, he's still amazed every time. "You're so wet for me, and now I know there's no one else inside of you." He presses a third finger in, watching the way Daehyun's body shifts easily to accommodate him. 

"Just you," Daehyun breathes, his voice cracking at the end. "Youngjae, please, please--" Youngjae pulls his fingers out and presses forward suddenly, filling Daehyun one up with one sharp, sudden thrust. He hears Daehyun choke and then moan, ragged and desperate. 

Youngjae gasps, unprepared for the heat of Daehyun's body even after all this time. Daehyun in bed is needy and desperate and demanding and Youngjae loves every single second of it. He's never met any omega that goes into heat like Daehyun does, and even as he begins to work Daehyun open with his cock, Youngjae knows this is only the first time he'll have to fuck Daehyun tonight to keep him sated. 

"Harder," Daehyun gasps, and Youngjae growls, pressing Daehyun into the mattress and snapping his hips forward. Daehyun whimpers in return, something like a growl finally passing through his lips. It reminds Youngjae of all the times when Daehyun _isn't_ in heat, when it's Youngjae with his ass in the air and Daehyun growling as he fucks _him_. 

"So good," Youngjae moans, nipping at Daehyun's shoulder's as he slams his cock as deep inside Daehyun as he can go. The slide is slick and easy, dripping down Youngjae's thighs, and it only makes Youngjae want to fuck Daehyun harder. He can feel his knot starting to swell. "You're so wet, god, you take my cock so well--"

"Fuck," Daehyun swears, rutting back against Youngjae, groaning at the sensation of Youngjae's knot beginning to fill up inside of him. "Missed this, missed you, oh god--"

"So fucking tight," Youngjae growls. He can feel himself swelling, stretching Daehyun open, and he's forced to slow down as his knot begins catching on Daehyun's rim. "Is this what you wanted? What the others couldn't give you?"

"Yes," Daehyun begs, his voice rough and strained around the edges. Youngjae can feel him starting to pulse around him. "Yes, yes, god, Youngjae, your knot, it's so--" his voice cracks on a moan as Youngjae pulls out one final time, before Youngjae slowly pushes his entire knot back in, stretching Daehyun almost to his limit. 

Daehyun's back is slick with sweat. He's moaning and shaking, pushing himself back on Youngjae's knot desperately, clenching down around him. Youngjae is only slightly more in control of himself, and and it's all he can do to hang on as Daehyun clenches around him. 

"Come inside me," Daehyun growls. "Fuck, just fill me up with your come, make me yours again--"

Youngjae growls, sinking his teeth into the back of Daehyun's neck and letting himself come deep inside Daehyun, his knot assuring that none of his come will slip out. Daehyun cries out, slumping forward on shaky limbs as he comes, making another sticky mess of himself. Youngjae presses his forehead into Daehyun's shoulder, trying to slow his breathing. He can feel himself still throbbing inside Daehyun, even though he's stopped coming, and since Daehyun's in heat he knows his knot won't come down anytime soon. Youngjae's body is doing everything it can to mark Daehyun as his and help the pack grow, and while Youngjae doesn't think he's ready for puppies he still secretly loves this part--the sensation of being buried deep inside Daehyun, of owning and of being owned. 

"You okay?" Youngjae mumbles, kissing the bite marks on the back of Daehyun's neck as he carefully rolls them both onto their sides. He wraps his arm around Daehyun's waist, holding him close.

"Yeah," Daehyun murmurs back, and he looks and sounds so blissed out that Youngjae can't help but laugh. Intellectually, he knows that Daehyun is experiencing something akin to an extreme endorphin rush, a high like no other that allows him to comfortably handle the large swell of Youngjae's knot inside him. 

"Love you," Youngjae says, pressing his nose into Daehyun's neck and smelling nothing but the both of them mixed together. He feels something inside his own chest click back into place. A door, now shut, that had been unknowingly left open. 

"I never realize how much I miss you until you're here again," Daehyun mumbles. "And then it's like, oh right, that's what it feels like to have a mate." 

"Your mate," Youngjae whispers, linking their fingers together and closing his eyes. "Always."


End file.
